


Autumn Festival (Fanart)

by nightbright



Category: Akash: Path of the Five (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Post-Canon, Pre-Epilogue, silhouettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbright/pseuds/nightbright
Summary: After coming of age, all six elemental classmates meet on the hills overlooking Akash.
Kudos: 8





	Autumn Festival (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fanfiction for Akash Path of the Five, please go play the game and support these fine creators of magic and elemental romance!

After coming of age, all six elemental classmates meet on the hills overlooking Akash to watch the fireworks celebrating peace and the coming of a new age during the Autumn Festival.

No longer classmates, simply beloved friends. A new family all their own, starting the rest of their lives together.

❤🧡💛💚💙💜❤❤🧡💛💚💙💜❤


End file.
